Goodbye My Love
by Hurachilu
Summary: Mingyu hanya ingin merekam kebahagiaan Wonwoo dan mengungkapkan rahasianya di dalam sebuah rekaman. GS. Meanie and Wonhui.


Tittle : Goodbye My Love

Cast : Kim Mingyu × Jeon Wonwoo × Wen Junhui

Co-cast : Lee Jihoon

Ganre : Romance, Angst

Rated : T

Summary : Mingyu hanya ingin merekam kebahagian Wonwoo dan mengungkapkan rahasianya di dalam sebuah rekaman.

Warning : Shortfict. Pendek dan gantung banget. Tapi akan di bikinin sequel kalo ada yang minta. Don't like don't read and happy reading. Ini gambaran dari sebuah MV favorite, hehe.

.

"Kim Mingyu!"

"Awas! Menyingkirlah!"

Suara teriakan Junhui dan Wonwoo tidak terdengar oleh Mingyu. Hanya tangan Junhui yang melambai meminta Mingyu untuk berlari, Mingyu tidak mengerti karena Junhui berada di kejauhan. Satu detik kemudian Mingyu membalikan tubuhnya.

BRUK. Tubuhnya terpental jauh sesaat setelah kepalanya membentur kaca, terjatuh pada jalanan aspal bersamaan dengan aliran darah dari kepalanya dan terjatuhnya kamera tepat di depan wajahnya.

Jalkayo nae sarang

"Saranghae" Lirih Mingyu dengan senyuman sebelum benar-benar menutup matanya dan hanya suara ambulance yang terakhir ia dengar. Tidak, ada satu suara lagi yang Mingyu dengar. Jeritan seseorang.

[Flashback]

"Coba pilih satu untukmu Wonwoo-ya" Junhui menunjukan beberapa kartu tarot di tangannya yang langsung di ambil satu oleh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya kemudian membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan tersenyum sambil menunjukan gambar tarot yang di pilihnya kepada Junhui. "Seorang wanita" Ujar Wonwoo sambil menempelkan kartu yang di bawanya pada kaca bus yang di naikinya. Bersama Junhui, dan seseorang yang sedang merekam mereka berdua, Mingyu.

"Lihat ini" Junhui juga menunjukan sebuah tarot bergambar pria dan wanita. Menyobeknya menjadi dua bagian dan menempelkan gambar pria pada kaca bus, di samping tarot milik Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tertawa bahagia, melambaikan tangannya ke arah kamera yang di bawa Mingyu. Sementara tangan Junhui merangkul bahu Wonwoo dan mengedipkan matanya pada kamera. Berakhir dengan Wonwoo yang bersandar pada dada bidang Junhui dengan perasaan yang sangat bahagia.

Tidak ada kebahagian lain selain melihat kedua sahabatnya yang saling tertawa. Mingyu merasa hangat dengan pemandangan ini, dan Mingyu tidak keberatan jika dirinya hanya harus merekam kemesraan Junhui dan Wonwoo.

Mingyu berjalan jauh di belakang Junhui dan Wonwoo, tetap merekam objek di depannya yang saling merangkul di bawah senja menuju pantai Yeosu. Mingyu tersenyum dalam satu matanya yang tertutup, fokus pada satu titik di depannya.

"Aku akan melamparkan semua tarot ini dan kita harus dapat gambar sepasang pria dan wanita tadi. Kau mengerti?" Tanya Wonwoo. Junhui mengangguk mengerti.

Wonwoo berjalan ke belakang sambil melemparkan puluhan kartu tarotnya ke udara. Membuat kartu itu melayang terbawa angin pantai.

"Aku dapat" Pekik Wonwoo ketika tarot bergambar seorang wanita mendarat tepat di tangannya.

"Dimana kartu yang ku sobek tadi?" Junhui melihat satu persatu kartu tarot di atas hamparan pasir, berharap menemukan pasangan dari kartu yang di bawa Wonwoo. Namun Nihil, Junhui tidak menemukannya.

"Baiklah, aku bantu" Di ikuti oleh Wonwoo yang ikut mencari dimana kartu yang tadi di pasangkan dengan miliknya.

Sementara itu Mingyu menurunkan kameranya ketika sesuatu menutupi lensa kameranya. Bersamaan dengan itu sebelah kartu tarot jatuh tepat di depan kakinya. Mingyu menunduk untuk mengambil kartu itu. Mengernyit bingung namun kemudian menyimpannya di dalam saku jaketnya.

Matanya kembali menangkap kemesraan Junhui dan Wonwoo, Junhui yang memeluk pinggang Wonwoo dan Wonwoo yang tertawa sambil sesekali merapihkan tatanan rambut Junhui. Mingyu merekamnya dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Wonwoo-ya" Panggil Junhui, Wonwoo menoleh dan di detik itu Junhui mengecup bibir Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo terkejut dengan pipi yang merona merah.

"Tidak lucu Wen Junhui" Teriak Wonwoo kesal namun tetap merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Junhui dengan erat.

"Matahari nya" Wonwoo menunjuk matahari yang bergerak semakin menghilang layaknya masuk ke dalam lautan luas. Junhui tersenyum hangat sambil mendekap kepala Wonwoo dan mengelus surai hitamnya dengan sayang. Sesekali mengecup kepala Wonwoo.

Mingyu juga menikmatinya, terbenamnya matahari di ufuk barat. Mingyu berbalik, mengarahkan kameranya pada dirinya sendiri di depan sunset. Banyak yang Mingyu katakan selagi Junhui dan Wonwoo tidak menolehkan tubuh mereka dari pemandangan laut dan langit yang seperti bersatu.

Jaljayo Naesarang

Keesokan paginya, mereka melakukan hal yang sama dengan tempat yang berbeda. Mingyu merekam Junhui dan Wonwoo dari jalanan, sementara mereka berdua berjalan saling menggenggam di padang bunga yang penuh dengan hamparan bunga berwarna warni.

"Hari terakhir liburan kita, mulai besok kita kembali kuliah" Ujar Wonwoo dengan nada sedikit sedih.

Junhui tersenyum lembut. "Tidak apa-apa" Kemudian membawa Wonwoo ke dalam dekapannya. Wonwoo membalasnya dengan Senyuman.

"Kau harus mentraktir Mingyu makan siang selama satu minggu, otte?"

Junhui mengangguk sambil terus mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di tangan Wonwoo.

Jalanan sangat sepi, Mingyu mundur sambil mengarahkan kameranya pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah Mingyu mendapatkan titik yang tepat, Mingyu melakukan kebiasaannya dengan bercerita banyak hal di dalam rekamannya. Sesekali tertawa pelan dan menceritakan apapun tentang tingkah Wonwoo dan Junhui hari ini.

"Kim Mingyu!"

"Awas! Menyingkirlah!"

Suara teriakan Junhui dan Wonwoo tidak terdengar oleh Mingyu. Hanya tangan Junhui yang melambai meminta Mingyu untuk berlari, Mingyu tidak mengerti karena Junhui berada di kejauhan. Satu detik kemudian Mingyu membalikan tubuhnya.

BRUK. Tubuhnya terpental jauh sesaat setelah kepalanya membentur kaca, terjatuh pada jalanan aspal bersamaan dengan aliran darah dari kepalanya dan terjatuhnya kamera tepat di depan wajahnya. Sebelumnya, sebuah mobil menabraknya dengan sangat keras.

"Saranghae" Lirih Mingyu dengan senyuman sebelum benar-benar menutup matanya dan hanya suara ambulance yang terakhir ia dengar. Tidak, ada satu suara lagi yang Mingyu dengar. Jeritan seseorang.

[Flashback end]

Wonwoo dan Junhui bahkan tidak di izinkan untuk melihat sahabatnya. Mingyu di larikan ke rumah sakit, Jihoon, kakak angkat Mingyu memberi kabar buruk bahwa Mingyu sudah meninggal dan mayatnya akan di bawa ke tempat keluarganya di Philadelphia AS. Kabar itu membuat Wonwoo dan Junhui terkejut, namun tetap merelakannya dengan berpura-pura kuat.

Keesokan paginya, Wonwoo masih tidak bisa melepaskan kesedihannya meski Junhui berkali-kali menenangkannya. Wonwoo selalu teringat dengan semua kenangannya bersama Mingyu. Karena itu pula Wonwoo berniat mengunjungi Cafe milik Jihoon.

"Jihoon-ah, aku benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan Mingyu" Ucap Wonwoo lirih.

Jihoon iba melihat Wonwoo yang mulai menundukan kepalanya untuk menahan air mata. Jihoon tau bagaimana rasanya di tinggalkan, karena sejujurnya Jihoon lebih tidak rela dengan kepergian sang adik. Dengan melapangkan dadanya Jihoon menggenggam tangan Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak perlu melupakannya, hanya harus merelakannya Wonwoo" Ucap Jihoon menenangkan Wonwoo.

Jihoon menyimpan kunci dan sebuah kamera di atas meja. "Datanglah ke flat Mingyu dan putar semua rekamannya" Jihoon tersenyum lembut.

Jalkayo nae sarang

Flat yang sangat sederhana untuk ukuran orang kaya seperti Mingyu. Meski bersahabat bertahun-tahun, Wonwoo tidak pernah tau latar belakang kehidupan Mingyu. Dan pertama kalinya Wonwoo memasuki flat milik Mingyu, membuat Wonwoo ingin menjerit sekeras-kerasnya.

Pintu kamarnya Wonwoo buka perlahan, Wonwoo menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya saat pandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah kumpulan gambar dirinya sendiri. Wonwoo tidak tau berapa banyak jumlahnya, tetapi dinding itu hampir penuh. Wonwoo menangis, menahan isakannya sendiri. Membayangkan wajah Mingyu sekarang sangat mengiris hati Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menyentuh ranjang putih Milik Mingyu, mengingat mungkin Mingyu tidak akan tidur di tempat ini lagi. Kepalanya ia tidurkan di bantal milik Mingyu mencoba meresapi aroma Mingyu yang hingga saat ini masih terasa.

Yang terakhir Wonwoo mencoba memutar rekaman di kamera yang terakhir Mingyu gunakan untuk merekamnya bersama Junhui. Lewat televisi milik Mingyu, Wonwoo duduk di depan televisi itu untuk melihatnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum karena di dalam rekaman itu hanya ada dirinya. Mingyu hanya merekam dirinya tanpa mengarahkan kameranya pada Junhui. Wonwoo bahagia, terharu, sedih dan sakit di saat bersamaan. Di mulai dari Wonwoo yang tertawa lepas, merengut, tersenyum, dingin, dan berbagai tingkah Wonwoo laiannya. Seperti terlihat mencium seseorang dan memeluk seseorang.

Wonwoo mengernyitkan keningnya bingung karena ada beberapa rekaman Mingyu sendiri di dalamnya.

Wonwoo-ya, apa kau bahagia?  
Hahahahaha bersenang-senanglah hari ini dan besok bersama Junhui Hyung. Kau tau? Kau terlihat cantik. Sebenarnya aku tidak akan menunjukan rekaman ini pada siapapun. Ini rahasiaku, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku lebih dulu mencintaimu.  
Aku sangat bahagia karena orang yang kau pilih adalah Jun hyung, sahabat kita. Orang yang aku percaya bisa menjagamu dan membahagiakanmu. Dan hari ini aku juga bahagia, karena kau terlihat sangat bahagia. Eoh? Lihat aku berada di depan sunset. Itu kau, maaf aku menghalangimu Junhui Hyung hahaha.

Wonwoo menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan tangisan yang semakin mengeras. Wonwoo beralih pada rekaman hari kedua, dimana Mingyu merekamnya dirinya dengan sangat baik. Dan ada lagi, rekaman Mingyu seorang diri.

Musim semi selanjutnya, aku ingin mengajak Wonwoo ke tempat ini. Lihat dia, dia adalah Jeon Wonwoo, gadis yang sangat aku cintai.  
Bagaimana? Apa dia cantik? Jika aku tidak bisa melewati musim dingin, apa aku bisa sampai di musim semi? Hahaha aku tidak peduli. Wonwoo sangat menyukai bunga, aku berterima kasih pada Jun hyung yang membawanya ke tempat ini. Sangat indah bukan?  
Terima kasih, luka di hatiku hilang karena melihat Wonwoo bahagia hari ini. Apa yang mereka katakan?

Saranghae.

Berakhir dengan senyuman Mingyu dan matanya yang tertutup perlahan. Flat itu dipenuhi oleh tangis Wonwoo, Wonwoo memegang dadanya sendiri. Terjatuh berlutut di atas lantai masih dengan rekaman itu yang berpuar ke rekaman selanjutnya yang berbeda.

Jeon Wonwoo saranghae.  
Wonwoo-ya, saranghae.  
Noona, saranghae. Astaga ini sulit, harus dengan ekspresi seperti apa aku mengatakannya.  
Saranghae.  
Saranghae..  
Saranghae...  
Saranghae...  
Jeon wonwoo...  
Jalkayo naesarang.

END


End file.
